


Небольшая путаница (Some Confusion by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Форма экзорцистов действует как приманка, и экзорцисты обучены нападать на всякого, кто приблизится к ним, пока она на них надета. Иногда из-за этого могут возникнуть неловкие ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небольшая путаница (Some Confusion by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590562) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Фик впервые опубликован в январе 2009 г.

Нашей первой ошибкой стала попытка спросить дорогу.

Мой муж Том заявлял:

– Нам не понадобится спрашивать дорогу. Любой идиот сможет найти Эйфелеву башню посреди Парижа.

Ну, может и так. Может, мы не просто какие-нибудь обычные идиоты, а специально созданный вид идиотов, для которого теряться – смысл жизни и особое предназначение. Я точно не знаю, но, в любом случае, мне совсем не хотелось тратить несколько часов, бродя по этим кривым-косым переулкам и высматривая поверх крыш здоровенные образцы современной архитектуры. К тому же, совсем недалеко от нас стояли люди, которые говорили по-английски. Сами мы из Англии, поэтому, естественно, мы сочли их подарком судьбы, посланным как раз для того, чтобы спросить дорогу. Идея казалась превосходной.

На поверку она оказалась довольно неудачной. Судя по всему, мой муж будет припоминать мне этот случай до тех пор, пока мы не умрем от старости или пока я не прибью его сковородкой – в зависимости от того, что произойдет раньше.

По-английски разговаривали совсем молодые ребята. Я подумала, что у них достаточно безобидный вид. Том утверждает, что у него были совершенно противоположные мысли, но, во всяком случае, в тот момент он ничего подобного не высказал. В общем, я за руку приволокла его к этим ребятам, но стоило нам сказать «Извините», как моя ошибка стала очевидной.

Не успели мы моргнуть, как парень-азиат уже держал меч у моего горла, а второй, с повязкой на глазу, прижимал Тома к стене здоровенным молотом. Мне показалось, что это чересчур острая реакция на простое «Извините». Возможно, она была бы более понятной, если бы я начала с чего-нибудь вроде «Ваши матери – шлюхи, а сами вы – вонючие уроды».

Рассмотрев моего азиата поближе через преграду из нескольких футов стали, я заметила его неприязненное, если не маньяческое выражение лица, и моментально почувствовала себя на редкость глупо. Мать столько раз предупреждала меня не спрашивать дорогу у бешеных маньяков!

– Доброе утро, – пискнула я, решив, что от вежливости никому хуже не будет. Том тихонько цокнул языком, как он всегда делает, когда ему кажется, что я его позорю. От этого мне всегда хочется разбить тарелку об его голову. – Может быть, вас не затруднит подсказать нам, как пройти к Эйфелевой башне? – с трудом выдавила я, не обращая внимания на Тома. – Разумеется, если вы сами в курсе. Мы совсем не хотим вас каким-то образом отвлекать. 

После небольшой паузы парень с повязкой произнес: 

– Ну, не знаю, Юу. Я с таким еще не сталкивался. Они спрашивают дорогу. Наверное, они все-таки люди.

Бог знает, кем мы еще, по его мнению, могли являться.

Парень с мечом – видимо, Юу, – цыкнул в ответ.

– То есть, ты собрался им довериться и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет? Ты идиот.

– Ты какой-то подозрительный, Юу, – весело заметил парень с повязкой, хотя, как мне казалось, ситуация совсем не располагала к такому тону. – Не знаю, говорили тебе об этом или нет.

– Заткнись. Ты что-то своего не отпустил. 

– Это верно. Мой, скорее всего, женат на твоей. – Если что-то в мире способно вывести человека из равновесия сильнее, чем вооруженные люди, которые говорят о нем как о неодушевленном предмете, я ничего не хочу об этом знать. – Так что если я его отпущу, – продолжил он, – он, скорее всего, на тебя набросится, и мне придется что-нибудь с ним сделать. Неловко получится.

– Или ты его отпустишь, он трансформируется и убьет тебя. Тоже неловко, нет? 

– Так что ты предлагаешь, Юу? Вскроем их и посмотрим, нет ли у них, случаем, металлических костей? Я слышал, ты хотел разобраться так с Алленом.

А, ну вот. Это вывело меня из равновесия сильнее, чем когда обо мне говорили как о неодушевленном предмете. Я была права – мне не хотелось об этом знать.

– Шпендель, – бессмысленно произнес Юу.

– Да? Аллен? – подсказал парень с повязкой.

– Нужно дождаться шпенделя, – огрызнулся Юу. – Где они там вообще застряли?

– Извините, – вклинился Том, видимо, забыв, какой эффект имело это слово в прошлый раз. – Может быть, мы вас каким-то образом оскорбили? Или вы хотите денег, или...

– Да заткнись ты, – рявкнул Юу. Если бы не вся эта ситуация с мечом, я бы даже почувствовала к нему что-то вроде симпатии. Действительно, мало что может раздражать сильнее, чем попытки Тома подхалимничать.

– В любом случае, – начал парень с повязкой, и тут его прервала азиатская девушка (родственница Юу? В Париже орудуют банды жестоких азиатов?), которая подошла сзади и спросила, что происходит. Это мне и самой было интересно.

К сожалению, девушка не собиралась принимать нашу сторону. На самом деле, судя по ее виду, она только и хотела бросить свой пакет с покупками – продуктами? – и присоединиться к веселью. У нее было подозрительное выражение лица. Невероятно подозрительное.

 – Мы ждем Аллена, – с довольной улыбкой пояснил парень с повязкой. Видимо, у него были несколько сбиты понятия о том, когда уместно выглядеть довольным. Уж явно не тогда, когда ты прижимаешь к стене безвинного прохожего. Кому-нибудь стоило бы объяснить ему этот момент.

– Вот как? – произнесла подозрительная девушка. – Он сейчас придет. Он там заболтался с владельцем магазина – ну, вы же сами знаете, какой он.

Юу закатил глаза с видимым отвращением, а парень с повязкой расхохотался.

– Аллен? – тихо переспросила я, потому что мне не нравилось, что я не в курсе происходящего, ну, или мой инстинкт самосохранения просто решил выйти прогуляться. Том опять зацокал языком, и на краткий жестокий миг мне захотелось, чтобы парень с повязкой расшиб ему рожу молотом.

– Аллен решит, что с вами делать, – сообщила девушка тоном, который нас совсем не успокоил.

Ожидание Аллена растянулось надолго, хотя на самом деле, я уверена, все прошло гораздо быстрее. Просто когда ждешь человека, который должен решить твою судьбу, со временем происходят странные вещи.

Мальчик, который наконец появился из-за угла, совсем не был похож на великого судию. В общем, даже не было похоже, что ему вообще стоит доверять. У него был страшный шрам прямо через глаз – удивительно даже, как сам глаз остался цел – и почему-то седые волосы, вид которых тоже слегка тревожил. К тому же, он был каким-то образом связан с бандой бешеных маньяков. При всем при этом он выглядел куда менее зловещим, чем я ожидала, хотя и слишком юным, чтобы решать вопрос о том, «что с нами делать». Мне так показалось.

– Эй, шпендель, – окликнул его Юу. – Кто они?

Этот Аллен поднял глаза от продуктов и пристально в нас вгляделся, задержав взгляд на один пугающий миг, и вот тогда я действительно увидела в нем судию. Затем он закатил глаза и снова превратился в странного мальчика с пакетом продуктов.

– Они люди, – сказал он. И вот снова. Как часто им встречаются те, кто людьми не является? – И сколько времени вы держите их у стены? Вам не кажется, что они бы уже что-нибудь предприняли, будь они акума? Или вы так и планировали стоять там весь день?

– Заткнись нах…

– Черт, прямо как тогда, с епископом, – заметил парень с повязкой, перебив милейшего Юу (который неохотно опускал меч, но продолжал неприязненно меня разглядывать). – Но они спросили, как пройти к Эйфелевой башне, Аллен. Согласись, это подозрительно.

– Не так уж и подозрительно! – продолжал настаивать Аллен, храни его Господь. – Париж – большой город! Здесь легко заблудиться! Мы все-таки не на Елисейских Полях стоим!

– Ерунда. Это тебе кажется, что это нормально, потому что ты сам в трех соснах можешь заблудиться. Они сами к нам подошли. На какую реакцию они рассчитывали? – спросил Юу все с тем же отвращением на лице. Я начинала подумывать, что это, возможно, его естественное состояние.

Что касается ожидаемой реакции, я, конечно, не знаю, но вариант «не бросаться на нас» был где-то в начале списка наших пожеланий.

– Большинство людей не знают об Ордене, Канда, – огрызнулся Аллен, положив на землю пакет, и подошел к нам, чеканя шаг. – Никто не предупреждает их, мол, «Не разговаривай с теми людьми в черных плащах, потому что они _набросятся на тебя с мечами_ ».

– Тебе повезло, что ты можешь позволить себе быть таким мягкотелым. Будь ты нормальным, тебя бы уже давным-давно кто-нибудь пришил, шпендель.

– АЛЛЕН. И если ты думаешь, что ты нормальный, Канда, то у нас большие проблемы.

– По сравнению с мальчишкой, у которого волосы старика, кто угодно будет нормальным.

– Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я _обрею тебя налысо_.

– Прекратите, – велела девушка и, о чудо из чудес, они и правда прекратили. Я почти пожалела – зрелище было забавное. К тому же, тишина оставляла Тому возможность встрять в разговор.

– Что это было? – требовательно вопросил Том. – Что, черт возьми, это было?! Вы напали на нас! Безо всякого повода! Хулиганы! Неслыханно... Я должен немедленно сообщить – нет, я прямо сейчас позову...

О, Том. Всегда такой храбрый, когда точно уверен, что опасность уже миновала.

– Мне так жаль, сэр, – вмешался Аллен, моментально сменив тон – пожалуй, даже слишком быстро. В самом деле, на лице его была написана такая искренность, что ему даже удалось заткнуть Тома, что само по себе было чудом. – Мои коллеги... то есть, в последнее время мы часто подвергались нападениям, поэтому все мы стали несколько нервными. Я понимаю, что это ни в коей мере не извиняет нашего поведения с вами! Это было непростительно. Но причина в том, что мы опасались за наши жизни. Хотя, опять же, это совсем не повод. Вы в порядке? Никто не ранен?

Том моргнул.

– Вот как? Нет, я думаю, мы в порядке... Мэри, ты как?

– Я не ранена. – Телесно, во всяком случае. Вот разве что мозг...

– Вы уверены, что все нормально? – спросил Аллен еще раз, и неужели это слезы появились у него в глазах? – Не стесняйтесь признаться, если что-то не так! Если мы хоть что-нибудь можем для вас сделать...

– Нет-нет, мы уверены! – в панике заверил его Том. Слезы всегда выбивают его из колеи. – Мы в порядке, правда, в порядке! Не волнуйтесь!

– Точно? – жалобно спросил Аллен, все еще угрожая расплакаться в любую секунду.

– Абсолютно точно, – заверил его Том. – Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь.

Очевидно, я только что увидела злого гения в деле. Мальчик каким-то образом заставил Тома _извиняться_ за то, что на него напали.

Я заметила, как девушка слегка улыбнулась, парень с повязкой ухмылялся, а мой Юу предсказуемо наблюдал сцену с отвращением.

– Лави нарисует вам карту, – со всей возможной серьезностью заявил Аллен. – Это меньшее, что мы можем для вас сделать.

– Ага, – подтвердил парень с повязкой, Лави. – Почему бы вам с Линали не отнести продукты, Аллен? А то Крорик может подумать, что мы его бросили.

– Да, конечно, – ответил Аллен и поклонился нам, еще раз извиняясь. Они с той девушкой повернулись, чтобы уходить, но тут Аллен обернулся и уставился на Юу. Юу уставился на него в ответ. Через какое-то время Юу пожал плечами и последовал за Алленом и девушкой. Странно, но мне было как-то даже жаль, что больше не придется лицезреть его недовольную гримасу. Во всяком случае, он разделял мое мнение о Томе.

Парень с повязкой – Лави – нарисовал там карту. Четко, быстро и, как выяснилось впоследствии, весьма точно.

– Вот, возьмите, – сказал он, передавая ее мне. Не Тому – мне. Интересный выбор для парня. Он было собрался уходить, но остановился и повернулся к Тому.

– Знаешь, крикун, тебе повезло, что с нами был Аллен, – заметил он с холодной улыбкой, совсем не похожей на его давешние веселые ухмылки. Даже жутковатой. – Не будь он рядом, мы бы вас как минимум покалечили. Видишь ли, мы действительно верим в пословицу: «Береженого Бог бережет». Во всяком случае, что касается нас. Что касается вас и вам подобных, мы не так уж много времени можем потратить на проверку. – Он оглядел нас обоих в застывшей тишине. – Считайте, что вас предупредили о людях в черных плащах. Не заговаривайте с нами, пока мы сами с вами не заговорим.

– Но... я думала, вы как раз хотели нас отпустить, а мой – Юу? – не хотел, – произнесла я. Наверное, мне вообще не стоило ничего говорить. У меня в голове все смешалось, я просто запуталась.

– Нет, – равнодушно ответил он.  – Я просто предпочел бы, чтобы Юу думал, что я мог бы вас отпустить. В безопасности вы только с Алленом. С ним, и только с ним единственным.

Когда он счел, что мы как следует прониклись, он широко ухмыльнулся. Если он думал, что это нас успокоит, он сильно ошибался.

– В общем, всего хорошего, – попрощался он.

Больше мы никогда никого из них не видели.

У нас с Томом образовалась некоторая фобия в отношении людей в черных плащах. А еще мы согласились на том – а мы крайне редко в чем-нибудь друг с другом соглашаемся – что мы больше никогда не поедем отдыхать во Францию.


End file.
